


December 18, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're going to be fine,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	December 18, 2002

I never created DC canon.

''You're going to be fine,'' Supergirl said to Amos after she used heat vision to protect him from two Smallville villains and she smiled with him.

THE END


End file.
